


【珉浩】Life is Sweet

by MirandaAlley



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaAlley/pseuds/MirandaAlley
Summary: 对于郑允浩的产后纠结期，沈昌珉有话要说





	【珉浩】Life is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> ABO 产后 预警  
> ABO 产后 预警  
> ABO 产后 预警
> 
> 在放下自我后  
> 我通常没有那么多话想说

觉察到郑允浩正在躲着自己的第三个星期，沈昌珉意识到不能再放任事情这么下去。  
显然，在他能够及时反应过来之前，事态已经发展的比他能够想象的更为严重了。  
关于郑允浩的那部分，他有些困扰地想着，瞪着浴室紧闭的门，他总能够太轻易的使沈昌珉引以为傲的理智和观察力下线，所以他是在是花了有些久才意识到究竟发生了些什么。  
首先，问题出现的第一表征：郑允浩在躲着他。  
抛开其他所有条件不言，这件事放在一对关系稳定的，已经结成了八年标记，结婚也多年，甚至前不久刚生下了一双漂亮的龙凤胎儿女的AO配对来说，实在是非常的不同寻常。他坐在育婴房确保孩子们都已经陷入了沉睡，咂巴着小嘴脸睡得粉嘟嘟的，轻手轻脚地离开了房间，郑允浩还在洗澡，进去已经有一会了，此刻浴室门紧闭着，他让他忍不住皱起眉头，这是问题出现的第二表征：突然改变生活习性。  
郑允浩是个心理防线不太坚强，甚至有些脆弱的人，曾经经历过的不幸重创了他的精神世界，因此总在细枝末节的地方表现得极没有安全感。沈昌珉几次教育过他使用浴室和卫生间时不好好关门的习惯。初衷是实在怕他洗澡的时候穿了风冷，后来几经提醒领悟意识到这大概是郑允浩表达缺失的安全感的方式，下意识的抗拒密闭的，独自一人且寂静的空间，也渐渐习惯去纵容他此类微小的不良习惯，只默默把室内空调又调高两度就算了。  
但现在，郑允浩会把门关得严丝合缝地洗澡，小心拉拢的方式让沈昌珉忍不住怀疑，若不是浴室装修的时候并没有配上门锁，郑允浩会恨不得把门锁上再进行洗漱沐浴。  
他皱起眉头盯着浴室透光的玻璃移门，毛玻璃上只能显现一个影影绰绰的人形，黑色的在暖橘色的灯光下模糊不清，里面没有水声，郑允浩不知道在干嘛，他摸摸下巴，开始认真思索有多久没见过郑允浩不穿好衣服就在家里跑来跑去了。  
结论是很久，真的挺久了。  
好像从他怀孕开始就没怎么见过，明明是以前非常经常干的事，因此也没少被沈昌珉吼，同居十多年都没能改变的习惯没道理一朝一夕就改了，所以这也是不同寻常的地方。他把这一条也加入疑点里，继续在记忆力追溯郑允浩还有哪些不正常行为。在突然改变的习性这一点上可圈可点的部分很多，他沉吟一声，大概还有晚上同床共枕的时候。  
郑允浩很喜欢被他抱在怀里睡觉——缺乏安全感的又一项有力佐证，而他也很喜欢把自己的Omega满满当当抱在怀里的感觉，臂弯里拥着今生唯一的爱人，嗅着他甜蜜安稳的信息素进入睡眠是每一个生活幸福的Alpha生命中的乐事，但近来，每当他把手搭在郑允浩腰上的时候都会被不耐烦地挥开来。  
他的爱人拖着甜蜜又懒倦的鼻音让他别这样，理由却也算说得过去：“我夜里得起来给孩子喂奶，你搂着我会吵醒你，没必要两个人一起醒。”  
“其实我想我可以帮你，”沈昌珉皱着眉头，不忍他总是这么辛苦，“或者我来什么的。”  
“谢谢你，”郑允浩笑了笑，“可我睡眠比你浅，你醒了我也会醒，还是算了。”  
“哺乳是我的责任，就像我生育他们，我很高兴你愿意和我分担，昌多拉，”他的哥哥想要说服他的时候总是条理清晰有理有据，“可以在别的事上，这个没必要，我也舍不得你。”  
沈昌珉心软了好一会，闭着眼睛乖乖被说服了，他总是个很听话的弟弟。  
毕竟有个年长的恋人可不就是这回事，想到这里他觉得不能再这么放任事态发展下去，而以他一贯的心思敏锐，也隐隐约约察觉到郑允浩行为反常的关键。  
妈妈说，刚生完他时身材走样让她困扰了很久，花了快两年才勉强回到曾经的状态，看着镜子里的自己松松垮垮的肚皮只觉得一阵挫折，沈昌珉认真听了，那时候妈妈悉心嘱咐了许多关照郑允浩怀孕的时候的须知，沈昌珉听她说话总是很专心，甚至连看似无关的这一句也一并无心记住了，只当是爱美之心，毕竟妈妈永远都有一颗长不大的少女心。  
所以所有的不同寻常总归是有迹可循，而沈昌珉对郑允浩从来是关心得细致入微。  
他叹了口气，轻轻敲了敲毫无动静的浴室门，觉得得解决问题才行。  
门内理所当然地没有答应的声音，他推门进去，浴室里雾气缭绕，郑允浩抱着膝盖坐在浴缸里，目光空茫没有落点，像是在发呆。沈昌珉轻轻咳嗽一声，郑允浩惊讶地转过头来看他，下意识抬手遮了一下自己的身体。  
“昌珉？你怎么进来了？”  
“你洗了很久，”沈昌珉清清嗓子，挥开蒸腾的水雾走到浴缸边，“我没听见水声，有些担心。”  
手掌探进浴缸拨了拨一池清水，果然是对他来说偏低的水温，郑允浩被他突然地逼近弄得有些不知所措，向后退了些身子抵在墙壁上，赤裸的身体浸在水中，细腻的皮肤在灯光下泛着柔润的光泽。沈昌珉垂眼看他，一手垫在他身后将他裸露的皮肤与冰冷的墙壁隔开，探过身重新打开了浴缸的水龙头，略烫的水汇入温水中将温度提高了些，他膝盖压在浴缸边缘做出了拥抱的姿态，郑允浩眨眨眼，额头抵在他只穿着一件白色背心的胸口。  
“昌多拉，”他犹豫了一下，“你似乎有话要说。”  
“我有些担心你。”沈昌珉叹了口气。  
“哥还准备躲我多久？”  
一个过于直接了的问题，郑允浩歪了歪头，再多年他也没法适应沈昌珉说话这个直来直往总是一针见血的个性。这话实在说得有些诛心，以至于他愣了一下，突然无从接口。  
没能第一时间装傻或是反驳，就首先失了先机。  
“我没有，”他犹豫了一下，像是在斟酌措辞，“我没有在躲着你，昌珉。”  
那就是有，沈昌珉眯眼看他游移不定的视线，你确实在躲着我。  
他目光渐渐下移，一路停留在郑允浩仍交错着护着胸腹的手臂，横在胸前的姿态格外小心翼翼，膝盖屈起折在胸口一起遮掩住腹部，那大约就是症结所在。  
“哥没有躲着我，”浴缸里的水满了几乎溢出，他随手关上水又逼近了一些，从上往下锁住怀里的人，居高临下的视线极具压迫感，声音却是丝绸般的顺滑温柔，“那哥让我看看你好不好。”  
“你就在看。”郑允浩皱起眉头，他知道沈昌珉在说什么，Alpha突然地施压让他感到非常不舒服，Omega的本能使他想要服从，但他打从心里抗拒这一行为的发生，只是固执地架紧了手臂，面无表情地瞪了回去。  
“把手臂移开，”沈昌珉叹了口气，意识到自己可能太过强势了，郑允浩向来不喜欢Alpha利用信息素施压，稍微缓和了神色俯下身把自己视线降到与郑允浩平齐，“哥，把手臂移开好不好？”  
面对他的态度软化，郑允浩像是稍稍心软了一下，神色里有几分迟疑，经历过一系列艰难的思想斗争之后还是庄严地摇了摇头，拒绝。  
“为什么？”沈昌珉问。  
“我不想，昌珉，”他咬着下唇声音含糊，“我不想，所以不要强迫我。”  
他不想给我看，和他害怕我强迫他，沈昌珉皱眉神色严峻，一时不知道这两件事那件在他心里更为严重。  
怀孕的十个月间郑允浩长了些肉，原本紧实的肌肉线条因为长期缺乏锻炼和充足的营养摄入松泛了下来，呈现出圆润柔和的弧度，沈昌珉一直觉得这样极可爱。有了些婴儿肥的小脸仍是巴掌大，在热水蒸腾中泛着健康的红，此刻正因为委屈微微嘟着，低眉垂目的模样像不开心的小动物。他突然心软了下来，伸手去刮搔哥哥的下巴，郑允浩受痒，被他闹得抬头了头望他，堪堪对上一双万般浓情缠绵刻骨的眸子，在灯光昏黄的浴室里闪烁着蜜糖似的光晕。  
我要是陷进去，郑允浩想，陷入这双眼睛里，便会迷失在其中，再也无法脱身。  
可我总是陷进去。  
沈昌珉捏着他的下巴缓缓欺身凑近，动作柔和缓慢，目光却像在狩猎的食肉兽类，郑允浩轻轻眨着眼睛看他一点点缩短距离，露出一丝被诱惑的神情，无意识地张开嘴，像是在渴求，献祭的姿态方便了沈昌珉攻城掠池。他含着柔软的唇瓣辗转吮吸，紧贴的双唇间间或漏出一两声甜蜜的呻吟，唇舌交缠交换着唾液，微微分开时牵扯出极细的银丝。  
“想要我吗？”沈昌珉问，空气中溢满了信息素的味道，温和恬淡的柑橘香和沉郁清新的松香混合在一起，是最撩人的催情剂。从郑允浩孕期过半到产后哺乳的如今已经过去很久的时间了，沈昌珉在这期间陪着郑允浩一起禁欲，照顾两个啼哭不休的婴儿就耗尽了两个大人全部的心力，他已经太久没有碰过郑允浩了。  
还要算上郑允浩一直躲着他的事实。  
所以此刻他声音低沉，被情欲磨砺得沙哑听来极为撩人，扣着郑允浩下巴一字一字问：想要我吗？  
想啊，郑允浩表情有些茫然，当然想啊。  
怎么会不想。  
“我想要你，”他说，“昌珉，我想要你。”  
很难受，很压抑，但不知道为什么难受，也不知道在压抑什么。所有的情绪都来得莫名其妙，不安又茫然，自己在一片混沌中挣扎，却很清楚地知道想要你。  
他迫切地回应着沈昌珉掠夺性的吻，很想很想要你。  
想和你做爱。  
爱人的心思，千回百转绕来绕去根源无非是那么回事。  
渴望你，想要你，拥抱你，占有你，归根结底不过一句，想和你做爱。  
是我此刻的心情。  
沈昌珉垂下眼揉捏他脖颈的腺体，那里正敏感得泛红，郑允浩发出一声猫一样的呻吟，他的皮肤光泽又细腻，触感是鲜润的柔软。沈昌珉爱极了这奶油与棉花糖般绵密甜蜜的手感，顺着脖颈流畅的线条一路向下亲吻，肩头圆润可爱，他忍不住张嘴去啃，牙齿在白皙的皮肤上留下整齐的牙印。手指摸索着从近来柔软了的背部线条一路滑下，在近腰的地方流连时激起了郑允浩细微的反抗，推拒的力道并不大，却仍是让沈昌珉叹了一口气，松了手退开一点距离。  
“我爱你，”他轻声说，声音甜蜜如诱哄，把那些名为爱的情意娓娓道来，“我渴望你，爱慕你，想要你，无论发生什么都爱你。”  
“所以让我看看你。”  
郑允浩沉默，低头时搅动一池清波，沈昌珉在浴缸外侧的地上单膝跪着，双手握在郑允浩肩上直视他的眼睛，很久他年长的情人才终于抬起头，随着他施加的力道在水中站起了身子。  
“我原先觉得怀孕时笨拙的样子很讨厌，”郑允浩把下巴磕在他肩头，“肚子里孕育着两个生命是很浪漫的事，也很幸福，所以我很高兴。”  
沈昌珉静静听着，他停顿了很久才重新开口：“我应当是觉得很高兴的。”  
“你幸福吗？”沈昌珉问，问完才觉得这话有多没意义。  
“幸福，”郑允浩说，“我很幸福。”  
在突然的安静与交错的呼吸声中，两人拥抱着，互相依靠着，同时笑出声来。  
“我很幸福，但不再性感了，”郑允浩嘟着脸小声抱怨，“我现在觉得原先揣着球，那两个小家伙还在我肚子里的时候，我看起来还比较性感。”  
沈昌珉肩膀颤抖，强忍着心中肆虐的笑意，又觉得莫名的柔软。他低头看郑允浩还没从产后恢复过来的，仍有些松松垮垮的腹部，那里原先也是平坦紧致，有着匀称漂亮的肌肉，如今微微下垂还有未能褪平的褶皱，可其实郑允浩原本不用经历这些的。  
是为了给我们生个孩子，他微笑起来，心尖一片柔情都化作了水，是我们的孩子。  
“你总是很性感，什么时候都一样，”他说，“在我心里，你总是最棒的。”  
“是，谁有你嘴会说？”  
“事实证明也可以，”沈昌珉露齿而笑说得一本正经，棉质的居家裤下勃起的性器正抵在郑允浩赤裸的腿根，“你到底有多辣，取决于我能不能硬，而我现在硬得发痛，就像我渴望你渴望到绝望。”  
郑允浩觉得到这时候了，话再多说就是自己矫情。  
“那就来操我，”他小声嘀咕，抬脚跨出了浴缸，沈昌珉顺手把他抱了满怀，将他安顿在浴室的洗手台上，“证明给我看。”  
得到邀请的沈昌珉也不再客气，身下的阴茎早已挺立多时，他索性一并脱了衣裤赤脚站在洗手台前。郑允浩后背贴着镜子一阵冰凉不禁有些瑟缩，他将暖气又调高几度，再回来时郑允浩已经调整好了自己的姿势，双腿大开搭在柜台两边，身下濡湿一片，流出晶莹的液体在台面上闪着微光。  
“湿得这么快，伤口愈合了吗？”他问，手指从那柔软的穴口探进去轻柔地抚摸碰触，产道的撕裂应当好了大多，但仍有些松弛，郑允浩半阖着眼发出细碎的呻吟，身体敞开任他四周摸索确认，内壁没有明显的刺痛感，伤口应当是没了大碍。  
“快进来！”不满只是两根手指的戏弄，他发出心急的催促，禁欲小半年的沈昌珉哪禁得起这样的撩拨，撸了两下自己胀痛的性器，头部在穴口磨蹭了几下之后缓慢又坚定地顶了进去。  
产后还没完全恢复的甬道不复曾经令人窒息的紧致，松软湿润着，极好地包裹着粗长的性器，他发出舒适的叹息，循着记忆寻找熟悉的敏感带。郑允浩搂着他的脖子轻声呻吟，细小微弱的声音像是小猫的叫声，完全的柔软与稚弱。他听着这样的催情更用力顶弄湿热的内壁，从一开始缓慢的进出到确认郑允浩完全适应之后暴风骤雨的抽插，腰部有力地耸动控制着撞击的频率。  
肉体碰撞的声音回荡在不大的浴室，结合处被击打发出清脆的声响，郑允浩意乱情迷地后仰着头绵长地喘息，沈昌珉咬着他饱满柔软的胸肉在他体内进出，垂眼时能清晰看见粉色的肉穴如何敞开，一点一点吞噬自己的欲望。  
液体被搅弄泛出一点细末，顺着腿根向臀瓣蜿蜒，伴随着每一次抽出穴口翻出一点嫩肉，将阴茎绞得极紧，沈昌珉握着郑允浩腿弯让它们最大限度地敞开，随着临近高潮的强烈快感他骤然施力，柔软的皮肤上浮现红色的印记。  
“我不在发情期，射在里面没关系。”郑允浩搂着他的脖子，低沉的喘息声线勾人。  
沈昌珉低吼一声，咬着他的脖子射了出来，牙齿磕破皮肤刺入腺体，强烈的信息素和快感同时袭来，郑允浩紧跟着呻吟着射精，粘稠的精液溅在沈昌珉胸腹，顺着腹肌蜿蜒流淌落进小腹黑色丛林，画面性感煽情。郑允浩着迷地望着他，抬手描摹他俊朗的轮廓，眉眼直面灯光璨亮如星辰，沾着薄汗的脸庞有着侵略性的美。  
“你真美，”他说，“昌珉，我的昌多拉。”  
沈昌珉一点一点退出高潮的余韵，轻柔地眨着眼凝视面前的男人。郑允浩靠在镜子上微微喘息，饱满的胸膛起伏不定，乳头因为哺乳的关系总是挺立着，沾着零星的精液，属于他自己。他调整视线向上看去，那张脸孔是他刻进心底的熟悉，无一处不精致到了极致，瞳色是浓郁的黑，在金色的光晕里非同寻常的美丽，像落入尘世中的精灵。  
“原来你是微苦的巧克力，苦涩中是馥郁的香气，”他笑着说，顺着松弛的腹部皮肤一路向上亲吻，“现在尝起来却像奶油和棉花糖，柔软甜蜜，口感极佳。”  
“大概还有点腻。”郑允浩失笑。  
沈昌珉弯眉笑眼，正想再说些什么，他的性器仍在郑允浩身体里，被柔软湿热的甬道包裹着，长久的禁欲过后他们得面对短暂的不应期，一点习以为常的调情是他们生活里的情趣，门外却隐约传来了婴儿哭喊的声音。  
沈昌珉面色一僵。  
郑允浩仰头望天。  
“使命召唤，”郑允浩说，“进击吧爸爸。”  
“新手奶爸，使命必达。”沈昌珉长叹一口气，捡了条浴巾围在腰间小跑着窜出了浴室一头扎进了育婴房，郑允浩靠在镜子上无奈地摇摇头微笑，觉得自己实在是矫情。  
也并不仅仅是矫情，身体上的不适应多少影响到了心理，外加上——他低头看了看自己的肚子，也实在是很丑。  
都不是有一点的问题。  
得花些功夫才能恢复到原来的体型，胖也确确实实是胖了，原来引以为傲的肌肉线条也变成了松松软软的泡泡肉，他捏捏自己的肉，觉得自己现在就想一团松软膨胀的棉花糖。  
于是不知不觉就把自己套进了这些心理暗示的死循环，跟自己较着劲，不过好在，沈昌珉喜欢。  
也许不是喜欢不喜欢的问题，只是他爱你，这些从来就算不上问题。  
忘了最重要的事所以才不开心，他想，我真傻，我应该是幸福的。  
是最幸福的。  
“恭喜你，新手奶爸，”他笑着说，撸动自己渐渐抬头的性器，一只手拨弄正往外流着精液的后穴，视线极为露骨地停留在回来的沈昌珉浴巾下鼓鼓囊囊的欲望上，“硬着给孩子换尿布感觉如何？”  
“很糟糕，孩子他爹，”沈昌珉扶额，“我觉得我是个完全糟糕的爸爸，糟糕透顶那种——哥你怎么知道他们是要换尿布？”  
“你要不要先解决一下眼前的问题？”郑允浩问。  
沈昌珉把浴巾丢到一边，拉开郑允浩的手看一眼红肿的后穴，微微收缩着吐出一股股精液，倒是没有受伤，便安心重新把挺立的欲望顶了进去。郑允浩发出绵长的叹息，看起来非常舒适，闭着眼的模样像餍足的猫，沈昌珉爱怜地亲亲他的脸颊，随后把它变成一个甜蜜缠绵的亲吻。  
“他们要是饿了你可不会这么快回来，”郑允浩笑着回答先前的问题，“而且你会需要我。”  
“你尝起来真甜，”沈昌珉咕哝一声，抬手在郑允浩乳头上拧了一下，惹得一声惊呼，瑟缩中后穴甜蜜地绞紧，“再这么调戏我小心下次涨奶的时候不帮你。”  
“小混蛋。”郑允浩笑骂，揪着弟弟英俊的脸上下左右拉扯，见他玩心起了沈昌珉也随他，只是身下换着角度辗转又攻击起了郑允浩的敏感点，几下顶撞便让郑允浩软下了四肢，双腿架在他臂弯连连呻吟，在他怀中化成了一汪春水。  
柔情蜜意，沈昌珉弹舌，爱情的滋味啊。  
也是生活。  
“别折腾狠了，晚上还得照顾孩子，”郑允浩搂着他脖子小声哀求，“别的倒是随便你。”  
“不准再躲我，”沈昌珉打蛇顺杆上，“让我抱着你睡。”  
郑允浩被他连番的攻势折磨的只能点头，沈昌珉心满意足，舔着他耳廓辗转着又抽插一阵，终于射在了软热的甬道里：“喜不喜欢我操你？”  
郑允浩失语，在高潮后的余韵里一阵失神，缓慢地眨着眼睛恢复了一点清明。  
“喜欢啊，”他说，语调甜腻，声线软糯，“那你多操操我。”

沈昌珉想，生活果然还是蜜糖。  
加奶油，现在他开始喜欢甜食和棉花糖了。

 

END


End file.
